


Saving You

by RavenSnowStar94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love, Open Ending, What I wished happened, brienne deserves the world, there are a lot of tears going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSnowStar94/pseuds/RavenSnowStar94
Summary: He was going away. He didn't chose her.But she chose him.





	Saving You

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one-shot came from what happened between Brienne and Jaime on 8X04, so it will have spoilers.
> 
> Thanks for giving a chance to what I write and hope you like it.
> 
> PS: English is not my first language so sorry if there are some mistakes.

Brienne watched as Jaime saddled the horse and then lifted himself up, with some difficulty, while her tears were still coming down.

He threw a look at her, she hated him for it, she hated him so much at the moment. After all that Cersei had done...he still chose her. He still loved her somehow, and Brienne couldn’t compete with that kind of devotion. She didn’t want to compete, if she’s being totally honest with herself.

She wanted Jaime to want her. To love her. And to want to stay next to her. She didn’t want to be someone that he only chooses when Cersei isn’t there. She wanted to be the first choice.

His horse moved and her heart broke a little. A little? No, it broke in a thousand pieces, each piece cutting deeper and deeper. She didn’t know how much she loved him until he knighted her before the battle, until she found him on her bedroom door saying those stupid things about the room being too hot. It was so incredible stupid, but she could see behind his awkward rambling that he cared for her. That he wanted to let himself feel something for her after all these years.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the horse’s noises coming closer to her again. She lifted her head, that was currently staring at the snowy ground, and saw Jaime. He got out of the horse and walked towards her. She didn’t know what to expect...she thought he would be gone for good and that she would never see him again.

“I don’t want to go…” Jaime whispered with a strangled sound coming from his throat. “I want to stay here even if I’m hateful, I’m a horrible human being...and I wouldn’t change the things I’ve done. But...I want to stay.”

Brienne wasn’t crying anymore. She saw the few tears coming out of the man she loved, and realized that he wasn’t choosing Cersei over her. He was choosing to fight to avoid more deaths.

She threw her arms around his shoulders, holding him in an embrace. He hugged her back, his arms holding tight around her waist while he put his lips to the crook of her neck.

“Nobody is asking for you to go.” She whispered.

“I have to end this, or die trying.” 

His voice suddenly determined.

She looked at him, on his honey eyes and tired expression, she wanted to erase all the worry that she saw there.

“You promised to keep Sansa safe once upon a time, so do that. Stay.”

“It bothers me that you think I’m a good man.”

She sighed, not sure how to follow that. She put her hands on each side of his face, making him look at her and not avert his eyes or try to hide.

“Alright, you aren’t. You did those horrible things that you’ve said, and I believe you are capable of many things.” He shuddered, ashamed and sad, trying to avoid her eyes. “But you kept some promises, you are a honorable man. Not good. But with honor.”

He went to King's Landing after some minutes to say goodbye to her, after begging her to not follow him and stay protecting the Stark girl. When his horse disappeared from Brienne's view, she knew what she had to do. He begged, but she would do the honorable thing and protect those she loves, even if it's from themselves.

She had to talk to Sansa first.

 

 

**THE END**


End file.
